Shee
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Shee is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. Meeting Her Fate By a Destiny In Ireland, she walked on the cliff watching the beautiful ocean and thought about calling her pet, but something interrupted her plan and caught her attention. Armstrong tells her to the safety without realizing that she is also a mutant. Somehow, the Matrix Covenant comes after Armstrong while they have a chance to use her by luring him to her and wanting to get him. They almost killed Armstrong twice and wanted to kill Armstrong now. This made Shee very angry when Matrix Covenant tried to get her, but they blasted the rock into a Matrix materialism and it did not work on their plan to make her fall off the cliff. Shee is very angry when she feels victimized by the event. Facing the dilemma Shee is facing her dilemma at the war between Armstrong and Matrix Covenant. They comes after her again when Armstrong tries to save her, but they realize they have a chance to trap them with their secret trap. The secret trap has successfully trapped Armstrong and Shee without touching the Matrix Covenant. Armstrong takes Shee by telling her not to touch anything and explaining that if we touch and we end up like Matrix. She tells him that she can fly anyways. Blessing But Not Really She has the flight ability to fly around in the trap when she has realized that she can not escape out of the trap. Armstrong tells her to fly around as long as we will find a way to exit out of trap. Rescue Super X.R.C. stratched the wall of the trap and realized that her metallic claw can not stratch far enough to tear the trap. She realizes that she has no option to flee from that. She has reach into a trap, but trap is still half opening. The Matrix Covenant is planning to fixate the damage, but Shee angrily can not handle her feelings to expect that she can free. She starts screaming that breaks the Matrix Covenant's trap big time. Shee saves Super XRC's, Armstrong's, and her life as well. They free from the trap. Zemo meets Shee Trish and Petra McGram meets Shee and they inform her that her pet is safe. She thanks them for that. Vivacous Xiamen vs. Psi Girl Psi Girl wants another fight with Armstrong, but his team protected Armstrong from Psi Girl. Psi Girl suddenly sheilds herself with her psi-force field in which Shee could able to break every single sounds of psi-bubbles from her voice powers. She realizes that Shee has the potential power to stop her powers, but not her own telepathy. She uses her old fashioned way by future-teleporting and telepathically shocks the mind of Shee. Shee shocks Psi Girl because Psi Girl never see her agony when she is not giving up. Shee lets her voice shout five times, releasing her voice everywhere and giving Psi Girl some feedbacks. Pretty much, Shee is not bad fighter. Shee is still learning some fighting skills to do better and can not wait another fight against Psi Girl next time. She knows she could beat Psi Girl with her other plan. Shee and her pet Ban. Shee tells her pet Ban to keep it quiet and faces her haunting foes--the Banshees in the depth of Irish castle. Banshees are hired by the mysterious unknown to capture Ban or kill Shee. Category:Character Category:2010 Category:2010 Fairview Comics Character